1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer that performs printing on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known printers that form desired print on a print-receiving tape. According to the printer of this prior art, the print-receiving tape (print-receiving adhesive tape) is fed by a feeding roller, and desired print is formed on the fed print-receiving tape by a printing head. At this time, a separation material layer peeled from the print-receiving tape is sequentially taken up on the outer circumference part of take-up portion (a winding core member) driven by driving device (a take-up motor), forming a roll.
In the prior art described above, when the take-up portion performs take-up as described above, the separation material layer is layered in the radial direction as time passes, increasing the outer diameter of the roll. Accordingly, since a relatively large torque is required for smooth take-up, constant torque control that constantly maintains a driving torque of the driving device is preferably performed. In such a case, provision of a constant torque control portion comprising a function that maintains the driving torque of the driving device at a value (constant value) corresponding to an input command value may be considered.
However, with the advancement of the take-up described above, the roll outer diameter resulting from the separation material layer around the take-up portion gradually increases. Accordingly, to reliably perform smooth take-up at the maximum outer diameter, a command value that imparts a large driving torque corresponding to the maximum outer diameter needs to be input to the constant torque control portion.
Nevertheless, immediately after the start and during the initial period of take-up of the separation material layer by the take-up portion, the roll outer diameter is small and so the required driving torque is also small. Accordingly, when a command value corresponding to the maximum outer diameter is input to the constant torque control portion as described above immediately after the start and during the initial period of take-up, the driving device wastefully generates a large torque (that actually should not be required). In the prior art described above, such a viewpoint was not taken into particular consideration.